The legend of zelda TP 2: Una nueva amenaza
by Juane
Summary: Algun tiempo despues de que Zant y Ganon fueran destruidos, los monstruos vuelven a poblar Hyrule. Un misterioso ser esta atacando tanto el Reino de Hyrule como el Reino del Crepusculo. Ahora, Link, sin la ayuda de Zelda ni de Midna, tendra que destruirlo
1. La destruccion de las princesas

**ZELDA TWILIGHT PRINCESS 2: LA NUEVA AMENAZA**

**Capitulo 1. La destrucción de las princesas.**

Hyrule. Un joven luchaba contra tres seres oscuros enormes. El joven les golpeaba con fiereza y con la espada, pero no les causaba el menor daño a los enormes monstruos. Uno de los monstruos agarro al joven, y lo lanzo contra el suelo, causándole daño.

-No vais a ganar…

El joven se levanto rápidamente, y de un soberbio espadado, destruyo a uno de los monstruos. Los otros dos se lanzaron al ataque, pero los destruyo igualmente con ayuda de un arco. Cuando los monstruos se desvanecieron, el joven guardo la espada, y comenzó a alejarse. Entonces, se oyó una tremenda explosión. El joven se giro para ver que el cercano Castillo de Hyrule estaba en llamas y humeaba.

-¿Qué…?

El joven llamo a su caballo con un silbato de hierba, y se dispuso a correr rápidamente hacia el castillo.

Mientras, en el salón del trono del castillo, la princesa Zelda estaba sentada en el trono, mirando al individuo que acababa de entrar en su castillo.

-¿Qué habéis venido a hacer a mi castillo?-pregunto, bastante molesta por la interrupción

La persona que acababa de entrar, miro a la princesa, provocando que se le cayese la capucha que le cubría la cabeza.

-Princesa zelda…no habéis cambiado nada…

Mientras, fuera del castillo, el joven, llamado Link, había llegado a las puertas del castillo, y tras desmontar, comenzó a correr hacia la sala del trono. Conocía perfectamente el camino; lo había recorrido en dos ocasiones. Cuando llego, se encontró con una sorprendente escena. La princesa Zelda estaba inconsciente, atrapada en una especie de burbuja que flotaba en el aire, y un misterioso ser la miraba. Antes de que a Link le diera tiempo a hacer algo, el ser hizo un gesto con la mano. La espada y el escudo de Link fueron destrozados inmediatamente, y el fue lanzado fuera del castillo. Link se levanto, con dolor, para comprobar como el castillo se volvía de color negro y era rodeado por una burbuja similar a la que había encerado a Zelda.

Mientras Link contemplaba el castillo, en el reino del crepúsculo, la situación era similar. Los habitantes del crepúsculo contemplaban, sin poder creer lo que veían, como un misterioso ser, cubierto con túnica negra, aparecía en la sala donde estaba la princesa del crepúsculo Midna. Hubo una explosión, y cuando los habitantes del reino llegaron al castillo, Midna ya estaba inconsciente y encerrada dentro de una burbuja oscura similar a la de Zelda. El ser oscuro toco la burbuja, y tanto el como la prisionera princesa desaparecieron.


	2. El sellado de las princesas

**CAPITULO 2.EL SELLADO DE LAS PRINCESAS**

--

Cuentan las leyendas que entre el mundo de la luz y el crepúsculo hay una dimensión intermedia, la dimensión del sello. Esta es una dimensión oscura, en la que nadie ha llegado a entrar nunca. Zelda no había creído nunca en esa leyenda, pero empezó a creer cuando se vio encerrada en dicha dimensión. Había recuperado la conciencia, pero seguía encerrada dentro de la burbuja. De repente, su burbuja exploto, provocando que la princesa cayese en un agujero, que llevo a la Princesa a lo que parecía un calabozo. La oscura habitación no tenía ni puertas ni ventanas. Zelda miro impotente la habitación, preguntándose como podía haber permitido que pasase eso en su reino.

Mientras, en otro de los calabozos, Midna estaba en la misma situación, preguntándose como podría salir de ahí. Entonces, un trozo de pared del calabozo de esfumo, dejando entrar una potente luz. La princesa del crepúsculo intento alejarse lo mas posible de la luz, puesto que al ser un ser de las sombras no podía permitirse exponerse a la luz, pero la luz era demasiado fuerte, y llenaba todo el calabozo. Midna cayó al suelo, casi inconsciente, y empezó a ponerse blanca.

Mientras, en Hyrule, Link seguía contemplando el castillo, sin saber que hacer.

Entonces, se levanto de repente, sobresaltado. Le había parecido oír su nombre. Entonces, su sombra se levanto, y un pequeño ser salio de ella. Era un ser de las sombras, como Midna, pero era un poco mas pequeño que ella.

-Quieres rescatar a la princesa-afirmo el pequeño ser

Link miro al ser sorprendido

-¿Acaso tu sabes como podría hacerlo?

-La respuesta no esta ni en tu mundo ni en el mió. Tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo

El pequeño ser volvió a entrar en la sombra de Link, y este suspiro. ¿Por qué todos los seres de las sombras tenían que ser así? Entonces, Link cayó en una cosa.

-Puede que en el Crepúsculo este la respuesta…

El ser volvio a salir de su sombra

-La respuesta no esta en mi mundo. Mi mundo esta en caos. Nuestra soberana ha desaparecido. Esta muriendo.

Link no pudo evitar gritar

-¿Midna ha desaparecido?

El pequeño ser suspiro

-Un hombre apareció y la encerró en una burbuja… y entonces desaparecieron los dos

-Eso es… lo que paso con Zelda

El ser de las sombras asintió

-No sabemos donde están las princesas, pero hay una leyenda… que dice que hay un mundo intermedio, un mundo oscuro, donde el bien puede ser sellado. Puede que las soberanas estén ahí.

Link asintio

-¿Y como se entra a ese mundo?

-No tengo ni idea, pero mi padre lo sabe. Mira, ven conmigo

El pequeño ser hizo un movimiento con la mano, y un agujero se abrio delante de Link. A traves de el se veia el crepúsculo

-Vamonos


End file.
